The Division of Maternal-Fetal Medicine of the Los Angeles County/USC Medical Center wishes to indicate its interest in participating in the cooperative multi-center network of Maternal Fetal Medicine Units (MFMU's) set forth in RFA-85-HD-07 entitled A Request for Cooperative Agreement Applications. The unit shares the perception of the institute in regard to the value of a systematized program for clinical research in perinatology. It believes it meets the requirements for applicants and offers resources and facilities unusual in size and quality for such a program. Faculty and staff of the LAC/USC Medical Center Unit agree to the operating principles described in the RFA and agree to work collaboratively with other similar units in the definition of joint protocols and data aggregates as described.